Monsters VS Aliens: Midnight Kiss (Teen version)
by Toonytoons1
Summary: (Working on Summery!) I'm currently EDITING the story once more!


Monsters VS Aliens: Midnight Kiss (Teen version)

Written By, Megan Troen

(Couple: Link and Susan)

(AN: This is the Teen version for a reason. However, for your information. There is an exstended chapter for those who want steam. ENJOY!)

(Disclaimers: Hello, I'd like to announce I'm not the owner of these Characters or any other DreamWorks Characters! However they do own me! Enjoy!)

* * *

Link, he sat on the lounge couch, sprawled out in pure relaxation as the rest of the team headed to bed. That day's mission was hard, more-so for him than any other. Why? Well, because it involved an oceanic oil monster, and a bunch of underwater fighting which only he could pull off.

Well actually, Susan could've probably pulled it off but Link wouldn't allow it due to his ego and stupid pride issue. He knew Dr. Cockroach would've used a potion or something; harming the environment around them. Link rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to talk about B.O.B. because that would just be overkill on the word known as, "Stupid".

But the main reason Link didn't let Susan at it at all wasn't all that clear to him. Maybe it was because she had just gotten a new piece of equipment that could control her height. And the fact she was still learning how to use it. Link couldn't bear to think what would happen if it malfunctioned on their mission and...

Link shuttered, shaking off the thought. He had to be positive, yeah positive! Link knew he had to be positive. The team needed that positive support.

Link smiled slightly and began to move when suddenly he was caught off guard by a sharp pain, similar to the earlier ones during the battle. Link groaned in pain due to one of his chipped scales getting caught on the couch while he was reaching up to grab the remote which resided on the side-table above his head. He had already lost five scales when cleaning the oil from his fishy skin and a chipped scale just added to the, 'Bad Day' list.

"Great," Link groaned once more, but this time sounding more annoyed as he let his hand fall lifeless above his head on the armrest. "Just great."

A few hours had passed and still Link hadn't moved except to just un-snag his scale and resume his position. It was dark now and the only thing kind enough to give him light was the TV screen. It shined a luminous glow that reflected lightly of Links skin; making the room around him a sea-green ocean. Link smiled and made an odd coo as the comforts around him made a tranquil setting. Then something startled him.

"Ah, what was that!?" Shrieked a familiar feminine voice from within the dark shadows of the huge room.

Link's coos stopped and he quickly shot upright into sitting position to look over the back of the couch. He watched at a streak of silver flashed in the televisions glow.

"Oh, Susan. Good it's just you." Link smiled, and with a sigh of relief resume his original relaxed position on the couch.

Slowly a slender petite form came out and appeared from within the shadows. The form of a young woman. Her body showed the reflected color of Link's scales making her look like the deep ocean goddess.

"Link, you scared me." Susan said meekly, her face flushed red with embarrassment as she appeared from the shadows and wound up standing next to the end of the couch where Link's head lay.

Link looked up at the towering beauty and winked. Susan truly was a prize. She looked so nice in her red silky smooth looking nightgown that was slightly see-through; and oh her beautiful white flowing hair. Sometimes Link couldn't believe how much she'd grown over the last year.

"Sorry Susie, my bad." Link replied with a sly grin while sitting up with anticipation of Susan settling down next to him on the couch.

Susan's gaze softened, and as Link anticipated, she sat down beside him. He couldn't help but crack a cheap grin. As for Susan. She just rolled her eyes.

"So," Link finally voiced in question. "Why are you up?" His black orbs were searching Susan for an answer.

Susan blinked, sighed heavily, and shut her eyes before she spoke. "Have you ever been in love?" Her voice was barely a there as she spoke.

Link's brows frowned, and cocking his head to the side ever so lightly he let out a nervous laugh. "I beg your pardon, Susan, would you like to run that by me again?" Was all Link could respond with.

Susan frowned and bit her bottom lip while looking away in a mix of frustration and embarrassment. _You're so stupid Susan! How could you possibly ask that? _Susan though. _Of course he has been in love before, right? Probably a long time ago though. _Susan's mind began to bubble at her sudden choice of topic. _Was the girl he loved pretty, was she human or just like him, what was she like, was she even-._ Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a quiet, "Yes." from the fish-man beside her on the couch.

Link sighed and leaned back into the couch, relaxing and spreading his arms out on the back of the couch and behind Susan's head. He looked up at the ceiling before looking to Susan once more. "Honestly I've been in love with countless woman, but, once I came here. I just ended up leaving them in the past…" Link spoke smoothly which gained a glare from Susan.

Link smirked knowingly as he was now staring at the ceiling, knowing Susan's eyes were burrowing into him. Link couldn't help but smirk though. Susan was cute when she was mad.

"That's just mean. I thought I knew you better, Link." Susan said sadly, disappointment trailing off her lips.

Link just rolled his eyes. Link knew she would get mad but could she wait for him to at least finish. He let out a huff of hot air and looked down next to him at Susan. She was not happy, at all.

"I had a reason Susie," Link said with a tone tainted with hurt as he stared down at the beautiful woman beside him.

Susan's brows frowns and she leaned back on the couch, resting her head on his arm as she decided whether to give in and be calm or just ignore Link. Susan was quiet for a long while before she took a breath and looked up at Link who was tired of waiting and occupying himself with the Television. She just had to know what his reasoning was.

"Why then?" Susan finally voiced, curiosity written all over her face as she looked to him.

Link just stared at the TV though. He didn't exactly know how to answer her. He didn't know exactly how to word it really? Link blushed making his cheek turn a darker sea green. Luckily it was too dark for Susan to notice though. Link soon after a few moments opened his mouth to answer Susan when instead she spoke.

"Is it because of me?" Susan asked quietly, scotching herself up on the couch.

Link's eyes widened and immediately he shot her a 'How did you know?' look. But all Link gained was a blank stare. Link bit his lip nervously and looked away, his race now noticeably a dark sea green. Link slowly returned his hands to his lap and sighed.

"Gross, I know." Link said sadly and looked at his hands that resided in his lap. Waiting, just waiting for her to say something mean.

While anticipating the worst Link jumped as a warmth covered one of his hand. It was Susan's small pale hand. Link didn't know what to say. Slowly Link looked up to meet her blue orbed eyes.

"Link, I don't think it is gross to like another monster." Susan said soothingly with a soft gaze.

Link's eyes widened even more as he watched Susan's petite form shift in he under the luminous glow of the television. Her pose made Link question whether this was good dream or some bizarre twist of fate. It was almost unbelievable!

Her eyes, they were closed. Her sweet innocent hand was placed on his thigh, helping to push herself up enough for Link to lean and take her lips if he chose. Her other hand had placed itself upon his chest, feeling the unfamiliar skin. This sent shivers up Susan's spine as it did Link's.

"Susie," Link breathed as her lips brushed over his. "You're making a mistake…" his voice was barely audible and his throat was beginning to go dry.

Susan paused, pulling away and cocking her head ever so lightly before giving him a frown of disappointment. "What's wrong? Is this not how you kiss. Because if I remember correctly it is." Susan ended with a huff.

Link looked into her eyes for a long moment before leaning in slowly. Susan smiled and shut her eyes, puckering up for her beloved kiss. Link smiled inwardly while quietly lifting his hand and moving her bangs aside then planting a small tender kiss on her forehead. Then Link slowly pulled away to see blushing beautiful woman.

"Love you Susan." He cooed lovingly and pulled her close into a midnight embrace.

* * *

XOXOXO

THE END!


End file.
